disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasma Sancere
All info was provided by http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Jasma_Sancere 'Jasma Sancere'http://www.jeffgoode.com/tv/americandragon/characters/jasma.htm (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) is a fictional character from the animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. She is a soap opera star along with her fiancé Thad Rochefort-Chaise. She only appears in the episode "Jake Takes the Cake" in Season 1 where she and Thad get married. Physical Appearances Jasma is a tall, beautiful young woman with short, curly blonde hair. Since she only appears in her own wedding ceremony for the entire series, she is never seen wearing something other than a white gown. A pink flower rests on the chest of the dress as well as around the headband that keeps Jasma's long veil on her head. A pair of white shoes compliments her outfit. Personality Most probably because of her status as a renowned soap star, Jasma often acts like a spoiled child. Although she appreciates the fame, she can easily get annoyed at her fans (especially if it gets in the way of her wedding), as shown when the priest of the ceremony asked for autographs and pictures in the middle of the procession. When angry, Jasma will act a more bossy than usual. Soap Opera Career On television, Jasma holds the female leading role of a popular soap opera series in which she plays a woman caught in a star-crossed relationship with Thad. Throughout her show, she was put into many different and somewhat ridiculous situations, which are often considered stereotypes of this kind of series. She often plays the role of the damsel-in-distress in need of rescuing. It is also during the filming of the very first episode of the series that Jasma first met Thad while The Hubba Hubba Hula (performed by Elvis Kamehameha) was playing at that time and became the couple's song. Wedding Ceremony Although Jasma and Thad wanted most of the details concerning their wedding to remain secret, they still heavily publicized it on national television for all of their fans to see. The event was very anticipated by many, and most acted as though it was another episode of Thad and Jasma's soap opera series. Apperances *''Jake Takes the Cake'' (only appearance) Quotes *"Ready or not, I'm not staying in this stairwell one more minute! COME ON!" (drags Thad away) *"This is the worst wedding I've ever been in! And that includes the time I was kidnapped by Amazons during sweeps." *''(to Jake's mom)'' "This is all your fault! I'll see to it that you never cater in this town again, ever! EVER!" *''(sobbing and whining)'' "My wedding is in complete shambles!" *''(to Thad, about their first meeting)'' "You were there to donate a kidney to your polynesian half-sister's evil clone, and I was the ex-showgirl who performed the operation when the real doctor fell into a sudden coma." Gallery Jasma.gif|Promotional artwork of Jasma Sancere Wedding_tv.png Jasma & Thad.jpg Trivia *Thad and Jasma have been married 7 times on TV before being officially wed in "Jake Takes the Cake"; *A TV announcer described Jasma's dress as a cathedral-length tortoise shell ball gown, just like the one she wore in an episode where Thad discovers that Jasma's baby is actually an alien hybrid implanted by a covert agency. References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Adults Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Actresses Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters